


At the Children's Section

by morsa_han



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji-centric, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, BokuAka Week 2020, Cute, Cute Bokuto Koutarou, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Librarian Akaashi Keiji, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morsa_han/pseuds/morsa_han
Summary: "Excuse me, but why is Hansel and Gretel in the children's section?""I'm sorry?"Or the story of how Akaashi and Bokuto first metbokuaka week day 1
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856074
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	At the Children's Section

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at tumblr @morsa-cchi
> 
> a warning: un-betaed

Akaashi Keiji was only 7 years old when he realized what he wanted to be when he grew up. He was on his way home with his mom when they walked past what he declared his safe haven, his future, his  _ everything _ .

"Mom… I want to be surrounded by books when I become big."

The comforting scent of wood and books, old and new, wafted past him when the door to the small, yet cozy-looking bookstore was opened by a customer. 

Upon further examination, he noticed how calming the place looked. It felt like he could sleep there and never have nightmaresㅡ just sweet dreams of dew on windows on a peaceful morning, of his mom cooking his favorite breakfast topped with a warm cup of chocolate milk.

It didn't even help one bit that he was in love with books and literature. It was Akaashi's favorite pastime! He would read short stories and poems to no end, even if they have no pictures included.  _ Words are enough for me _ , young Akaashi thought.

Which brought him to where he is now, 17 years into the future, which is a pretty long time; but Akaashi's love for the coziness of libraries, and the scent of books never wavered. 

After graduating high school, he immediately applied for a job at that bookstore as a part-timer. 

He wasn't in dire need of moneyㅡ Akaashi just honestly prefers to work than study after high schoolㅡ but he also knows the importance of having a degree. 

Additionally, the bookstore work can be added to his experience when looking for work after graduating college, since he studies Literature.

He would work after his classes (and sometimes even before), and because of his "flexible" shifts, he can be assigned to almost anythingㅡ he can be a receptionist if it's late in the afternoon, he would catalog and arrange books if it's too early in the morning, and he would read some story books to children if he came in around lunch time. The work is hard and the salary is meager, but he loves his job nonetheless. 

Nekomata-san, the owner of their town's local bookstore, almost feels bad for not giving Keiji a higher pay, even with his dedication to the job.

_ "You work most of the shifts here, Keiji-kun. I sometimes feel bad that I can't give you more than what you get, but you can only earn so little by running a bookstore. I can give you a pay raise but it won't be much, I'm afraid," he told Akaashi one time _ .

But Akaashi always refuses, wanting the job as a hobby rather than an obligation. 

_ "I really love this job, Nekomata-san. I would honestly spend all of my free time here after school rather than in my dorm, if it were up to me. This place gives me peace, which helps my studying, so you're helping me more than you know, Nekomata-san." _

Another thing Akaaahi loves in this job is that everything is unpredictable. Anything can happen when you work in a public library. 

Sure, he had his doses of annoying customers who can extract a complaint about anything out of thin air, kids who skim story books just to have a reason to stay and relinquish on the air conditioner, students who attempt to sneak food and beverages inside even though it was clearly stated on the glass window by the front door that it is strictly prohibited to do so. 

But sometimes, his experiences are just... plain weird.

"Excuse me, but why is Hansel and Gretel in the children's section?"

Akaashi immediately looked up from his Modern Literature textbook to a guy around his age _(_ _maybe older?)_ that had the weirdest hairstyle Akaashi has ever seen. 

Said guy who was holding up a book on one hand, the other scratching his head in a confused manner, was complaining about Hansel and Gretel being in the children's section? 

"I'm sorry? Hansel and Gretel is a story book for children, sir. See? It has this certified sticker that indicates it is for children ages 3 and above," Akaashi had to stand a little to point at the sticker located at the lower right corner of the book.

Akaashi could almost see the guy's spiked hair droop from what he said, even if it looked like the hairdo required at least two bottles of gel for it to completely stand by itself.

"It is? But I remember my brothers reading the story to me, with the witches cooking children for dinner, Hansel and Gretel running from home, and the bread crumbs actually being Gretel's hair that she picked from her head. It... really scared me a lot as a kid, and I wouldn't want any other kid to experience that."

_ How can a man of this age be this innocent _ , Akaashi thought to himself. He can tell that the guy was earnest and flamboyant, so he didn't mind explaining to him.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that, sir, but your brothers must have told you the Grimm brothers version, which is kind of the darker basis to every other fairy tales popularized before."

"You mean there's more?!" the man exclaimed, expressing his fear with his whole faceㅡ eyebrows scrunched up, mouth open wide, golden eyes reflecting the surprise Akaashi's revelation had caused.

"Yes, sir. They wrote Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Rapunzel, among many others."

"So you're saying that my whole childhood was a lie?!" the man was at the brink of tears, obviously devastated by what he discovered. Akaashi smiled softly.

"I wouldn't say that," Akaashi started, which got the attention of the almost-crying man. "There are actually more lessons and benefits from the fairy tale versions, if you ask me. 

"Those stories taught you of bravery, kindness and of looking at people not through the eyes but through the heart. They teach you the meaning of beauty and friendship, and to experience life to its fullest. Seems more interesting than its more violent counterparts, don't you think so?"

The man perked up, making Akaashi notice how masculine his body was. "Hey, hey, hey that was pretty clever! I also saw the textbook you were reading, so I thought you must be awesomely great with books. I thought right, after all! My name's Bokuto Koutarou. What's yours?" Bokuto eagerly extended his hand for Akaashi to take.

"It's a pleasure to know you, Bokuto-san. I am Akaashi Keiji," Akaashi gave a neutral smile, but he was surprised by the sudden topic of self-introduction. Bokuto visibly cheered up as Akaashi returned the handshake.

"Aghaashi, then? Well, well Akaashi, want to grab some coffee? My treat since you helped me out of my childhood nightmares, and possibly the nightmares of other poor children," he loudly replied with a bright grin, that it made Akaashi wonder how his friends can look at him for more than 5 seconds without combusting from too much sun exposure.

"I really didn't help in any way, Bokuto-san, for there were no scary themes in the book in the first place," Akaashi looked at Bokuto calmly, with a kind smile on his face.

Bokuto deflated a little. "But you really helped me, and I also thought you were cool since I saw you reading that book about literature. And I was right about asking you because you made me feel better about my childhood story books," the dual-colored-hair man procured his biggest smile yet. 

For some reason, Akaashi was a little stunned from what he said, yet very elated about it.  _ This _ is what made this job amazing for him; despite the complaining customers or the coffee stains on the carpeted floor and food wrappers on the edges of the sofa Akaashi had to clean up, he was surrounded by people who appreciate a good read, who appreciate the same things he does.

He used to feel left out among his peers growing up, because Akaashi was never loud and obnoxious. Even in school, he was always reading books during play time. It was his haven, a place to indulge his imagination.

_ This man... he might be my weirdest yet greatest encounter in my years of practically living in this bookstore. _

"I...I don't know what to say, Bokuto-san. Thank you, then. I still have half an hour left on my shift though, so it's fine ifㅡ"

"No, no, no, I'll wait for you, it's okay with me. I was planning on staying on the children's section to kill time, anyway."

❀

"Are you saying, you met Bo because he was wallowing around? And not to mention, in the children's section?" Kuroo asked the man tucked beside Bokuto, who was listening intently to his boyfriend reminisce on their first encounter. 

"He approached me, not the other way around, Kuroo-san," Akaashi replied.

"And hey, hey what the heck's wrong with staying in the children's section, you ass?"

Kuroo looked at Bokuto disinterestedly, "Bro, you were..." Kuroo looked up, as if solving a math problem in his head. "You were...25 years old at that time. A college graduate passing time at the kiddie section," he shakes his head in an exasperated way.

"If it makes you feel any better, he's almost 30 and he still hangs around there," Akaashi quips, making Kuroo laugh boisterously. 

"Are you helping him bully me, Keiji?" Bokuto whines and pouts, looking down at his boyfriend under his arms.

"I would never, Kou," Akaashi said, looking up with a mischievous smile. 

"Why, you..." Bokuto mumbles before closing in, kissing Akaashi affectionately. Akaashi was eager to return it, smiling as Bokuto hummed. 

"Okay, you lovebirds stop making out. We are still in a public place," Kuroo reminded them, looking around and was relieved when he noticed that nobody was looking at them, all engrossed in their respective books. 

The two broke apart just before the bell from the receptionist's table rang, indicating that a customer is in-need of assistance. 

Kuroo accusingly commented, "Aren't you a bit slacking off during your shifts, Akaashi?"

The snarky comment went over Akaashi. "I don't need a shift when I practically own the place, Kuroo-san," Akaashi replied as he untangles himself from his boyfriend, departing with a kiss, resulting in another groan from Kuroo. 

The last 5 years had been amazing for Akaashi, and he can't help but be thankful for every blessing he was given. 

After graduating college, he went to work for a publishing company. While the job was draining and stressful, add the fact that he still had a part-time job in the bookstore, every part of it was worth it for Akaashi. 

He learned a lot from his superiors, and was able to write and publish some books of his own. 

They weren't necessarily best selling since they were only children's story books, but he loved seeing children read books especially during these times where technology is prevalent. 

Akaashi even based some of his books on his daily experiences.

_ "Hey, Keiji? Why does Ko-chan the Cat look like a splitting image of Kenma?" _

_ "It must be just your imagination, Bokuto-san." _

_ "These owls look exactly like us! They got married in the end! Are you insinuating something here, Keiji?"  _

_ "I'm surprised you even know the word 'insinuate,' Kou." _

_ "Ahgaashiii!!" _

At one point, due to immense decrease in sales, Nekomata-san wanted to close the bookstore and sell the property to interested businessmen or entrepreneurs; but Akaashi bought the whole damn thing, not wanting his childhood to turn into a gambling center or a boring office place. 

He had to use all of his savings though, and he even had his possessions mortgaged, but the big money he got from writing books contributed a lot financially.

He was able to pay it all off eventually, and he opened the bookstore as his own.  _ Definitely worth it,  _ Akaashi thought. 

He slowly but surely improved everything, and with the help of his close friend and Kuroo's boyfriend, Kozume, he was able to gain popularity online through Kozume's youtube channel, making his sales rocket. 

Everything was getting stable, and Akaashi had never been happier.

But the best part of it all was Bokuto supported him through every twist and turn. After inviting him for coffee, Bokuto insisted on asking Akaashi out for more the next day. 

Eventually, days became weeks and weeks turned into months until that fateful day Bokuto asked Akaashi out for coffee as boyfriends, to which Akaashi accepted without hesitation.

Akaashi had never felt more grateful that he and his mom walked that part of town on their way homeㅡ preferring to walk on the longer route that round about the outskirts of town, instead of their usual route.  Because that led him to discover this place, his safe haven, his future, his  _ everything _ .

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's mors! fun fact: this is my first series (first fanfic work, even) but it ain't my first bokuaka week so comments are very much appreciated! i’ll try to reply as much as i can (ㅡ ㅡ;)


End file.
